


【港九】吸引力实验 伪ABO

by G612345



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G612345/pseuds/G612345
Summary: 肉/雷
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 19





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 肉/雷

Abo/ooc

金廷祐含着眼泪撅着屁股被人不停的摆弄着。透过玻璃窗几个人像在欣赏节目似的看着房间里快要崩溃的他。金廷祐觉得自己的自尊心终于在此刻被践踏得一干二净，他试图在那人身下挣扎开来，他抬头又看了一眼散落在周围的各种器具，玻璃外看动物似的表情，他最终放弃了挣扎。任由被那人按在身下拿着震动棒刺激着自己的后穴。即使是这样，他甜甜的玫瑰味信息素味道还是淡得几乎闻不到。他蜷缩在一团似乎这样就可以减轻自己强烈的耻辱感，这样就可以好些。虽然是自己答应的 但难道是omega就要承受这些吗？如果自己生来就是alpha会不会一切都不一样？

“刚开始他妈妈说这小子是omega我还以为只是开玩笑罢了，没想到世界上真的有对外界刺激一点反应的omega。” 玻璃房外的一个人说到。

“总会有办法让这小子不用催情剂的方法发情的。” 另一个人面无表情地说。

“可是他后妈只给了我们三天的时间。苦了这孩子了。不过拿了钱就要办事。但他妈妈真的太狠了，为了与黄家大少爷联姻，不惜花重金折磨自己孩子...”

“他不是亲生的，他是这小子他爸跟他上一任妻子的儿子，自己的宝贝亲生儿子早送去国外读书了。” 

玻璃房外的人你一言我一语的说着，毫无表情地透着玻璃盯着几乎被扒光的爬在地上的金廷祐。旁边的电脑显示着贴在金廷祐身体各个地方贴着的感应器传来的数据。除了因为恐惧和耻辱疯狂跳动的心率，但下体温度几乎没有变动。

其实直到昨天，他们才真正确定金廷祐是omega。他们把金廷祐独自锁在玻璃房里，金廷佑环顾四周，雪白的地板上几乎什么都没有，除了一个床头柜和几个大娃娃，角落里似乎还有个小管子似乎连着外面。

他好奇得四周看着，玻璃房外面有好几个黑色西装的男人，妈妈早上告诉他他要来做测试。或许，是智商测试？金廷佑有些纳闷。

他乖乖的在座位上坐好，眼睛瞪得大大的好奇的看着外面严肃的男人们，猜测着等下要给做测试的到底是哪一位。然而他不知道这是他噩梦的开始。

咔嗒。门被锁了起来。玻璃房此刻密不透风，与外界彻底隔开来了，连门缝的没有。金廷佑觉得好安静好安静。

预先备好的催情素从角落的罐子里伴随着呲呲地声音释放了出来。淡淡的粉色飘在空中。金廷佑从没见过，也不知道，于是好奇的凑了过去想看看这个粉色的雾气到底是什么。很快催情剂释放完毕。金廷佑却没什么反应。正当所有人都以为金廷祐是beta的时候，金廷佑终于迎来了人生中第一次发情。

金廷祐突然觉得浑身发热，脑袋变得晕晕乎乎。自己热得就要呼吸不了，从未完全释放过的玫瑰味的信息素在房间里的浓度开始逐渐飙升。金廷祐手忙脚乱地解开了一直扣到领口的扣子，大口大口地喘着气。看到放在一旁的大娃娃，不知怎么，自己不受控制得扑了上去，紧紧的抱住，用身体不断的来回蹭着。只觉得自己好热好热。

金廷祐紧张的心都要跳出来了，与此同时，他晕眩的感觉越来越严重。他这是怎么了？难道这就是妈妈所说的测试吗？他抬眼看看到玻璃房外的黑衣人都看着自己，甚至妈妈也在，而且妈妈还在开心的笑...

下体突如其来的异样感觉中断了金廷祐的理性，他感觉好似有股暖流在不断流出，他的呼吸也越发紧促，他紧紧抱住大娃娃蹭着似乎这样就能好些，但谁能想到他第一次的发情竟然如此强烈。他觉得自己在做梦，就像动物园里的动物，只要买了门票所有人都能看他发情。

他的手第一次伸向了自己的后庭，未经世事的他哪知道自己该如何缓解这一切，他无比耻辱地褪去了自己的裤子，手指颤颤巍巍硬生生地往里戳着，似乎这样就能让一切停止。金廷祐只觉得好痛，好难受，这一切是梦吗，为什么会发生在自己身上。

他躺在地上隐约看到身边的柜子， 下身的肿胀越来越难受，从未发过情的他对这一切都太过陌生，恐惧让他胡乱够着他能看到的一切。

他慌乱地拉开那个床头柜的抽屉。里面敬摆着各种器具。长的短的粗的电动的都有。金廷祐顾不了那么多随手拿了一根就往自己的后庭塞去。

更多的汁液流了出来，他的手止不住的颤抖，似乎把它插进去就能结束这一切。金廷佑脸蛋红扑扑的，深一声浅一声地呻吟着，眼睛里都是泪水，不停抽泣着，白皙的皮肤透着粉色，与洁白的地面似乎融为了一体。他不停抹着眼泪，又拿着器具朝自己后庭插去。双腿间早已湿润一片。

玻璃房外“研究人员”中的几个alpha哪能抵抗得住这种香艳的场景，即使闻不到被锁在房内玫瑰味的信息素，不过光是看着房内清纯到不行发情中楚楚动人的金廷祐，他们就抑制不住自己的冲动。玻璃房外也被这些alpha不同的信息素包围着。

昨天是金廷祐人生中最难熬的一天。他持续发情了将近十二个小时催情剂的药效才过。他虚弱的躺在地上，连穿上裤子的力气都没有了，房外的人们把门打开了，一个刚刚反应强烈的alpha急忙抢着把他抱在怀里，帮他穿好裤子，顺便用力摸了一把。金廷祐知道，但即使被人明目张胆地吃了豆腐他也不想睁开眼睛，人生中第一次发情都被毫无隐私地展现在了公众之下，自己又有什么自尊可言。

他被放到了实验室的床上。妈妈过来了，  
“廷祐，今天表现得很不错，妈妈很开心。”  
金廷祐空洞地看着天花板。

“星期六黄家举办派对。黄旭熙你知道的对吧。吸引他。你知道该怎么做吧。你可以的。”  
金廷祐斜眼看了一下这个称之为母亲的人。

“不知道怎么做也没关系，刚刚的那些哥哥们这两天会教你的。妈看你今天的表现绝对没问题。这都是为了你好。” 

“妈，你真的是为我好吗？”金廷祐轻轻说道，身体仿佛不是自己的了，不知怎么的眼角流下了一滴泪。

“这傻孩子，说什么呐，妈当然是为你好，你又不是不知道黄家多有钱，自从你爸走后我们就断了经济来源，这是我们翻身的好机会，你也知道你弟弟在国外上学这不是没办法嘛.......”

“......” 一想到弟弟天真无邪的可爱面容金廷祐的心立刻柔软了起来。委屈忍一忍就过了，能帮弟弟完成学业健康成长的话，又怎么能说不呢。

“好，我尽力。” 他轻声说。

“黄旭熙。” 他闭上眼在心中默默念道。


	2. 2

金廷祐眼眶里的泪水在打转，他努力忍住后庭的不适感。研究所的人为了让他这个毫无气味的omega能释放出信息素，最后终于想出了一个办法，给他后面塞了一个装有催情剂跳蛋，接近黄旭熙的时候就启动它。

金廷祐在实验室里被人穿上又扒光，未开发过的红的要滴血的后面被人强制塞入拿出了好多次来测试这种方法的可行性，后面变得又粉又嫩，次次他都是满脸潮红，浑身酥软，感觉下一秒就要晕过去。为了确保实验的准确性，每次玻璃房里面都有几个alpha来评估金廷祐的信息素释放量。他们手里拿着金廷祐身下的遥控器，毫无预备的控制着金廷祐的下体，开始又停下。后庭三番五次强烈酥麻的感觉让金廷祐都要被折磨疯了，强烈的不适和羞辱不停忍住眼眶里的泪水，他们真的是在帮他吗？还是他只是一群alpha的玩具？或者是妈妈赚钱的工具？即使是工具，那就做好工具的本分吧。还有弟弟，虽然是同父异母，但是他是妈妈的掌中宝，也是自己的心头肉，爸爸死后，只有弟弟了，自己委屈点不算什么。金廷祐又把哽咽吞了回去。

肉体折磨和催情剂的双重加持下信息素终于一次比一次强烈。有几次实验室里西装革履的alpha都红了眼，虽然晕头转向的金廷祐被他们随意套着宽大的衣服，衣服下白皙粉红的皮肤和娇弱的呻吟声让专业训练过的alpha们有好几次都按耐不住，差点当场强奸了他，但是金廷祐每次衣服被粗暴扒掉的瞬间，玻璃外的beta就马上进来给红了眼的alpha挨个注射镇定剂。

几天下来，原本即使有着绝顶漂亮的脸蛋但毫无信息素的omega，在不断‘性功能’的训练下，金廷祐觉得自己变成了一只随时发情的母狗，尊严已经不知道是什么了，被人随意摆弄，在陌生人前发情，似乎连收钱的妓女都不如。更讽刺的是，他妈妈甚至花了大价钱请人来折磨他。或许，他就是一无是处，不给钱的话连狗都不想操他。但金廷祐不知道，现在漂亮的脸蛋满脸潮红散发出轻微红玫瑰花香的他对alpha来说是有多么的诱人。金廷祐轻轻触碰了一下几乎没有了知觉的后面，被折磨到极度敏感的猛烈收缩的一下，似乎随时就能达到高潮。实验室外的妈妈显然看见了这一幕，欣慰的笑了。金廷祐撇过脸去又忍不住哭了出来。  
实验室外一个工作人员好奇的问为什么要用这种极端的方法，和黄家生意上的常规合作目前来说看上去也不是不行。妈妈指了指玻璃房内因为过度高潮四肢疲软趴在地上的金廷祐说，家里本来就有那么好看的工具不用来赚钱难道要养着？稍微训练一下就可以好好利用了。

派对当天早上  
实验室的人和妈妈早就给金廷祐制定了勾引黄旭熙的计划，路线和该说的话都精心策划。金廷祐努力记忆着，一个字都不敢出差错。

中午  
实验室的人来了。有七八个人，西装革履。他们命令金廷祐趴在床上，屁股撅起来对着他们，一人粗暴的握住金廷祐的双臀掰得花蕊开开合合四周的人都看着，玻璃房里见识过金廷祐发骚的alpha已经憋红了眼。得出结论说还是需要扩张。沾满润滑剂的粗大手指直接毫不客气的两根进入。金廷祐似乎听到有人把房间的门锁上，最不想出现的事情发生了。在合同终止当天他被实验室的人在自己房间里轮jian了。后方的疼痛一下下袭来，好几只大手在身上肆意乱摸着，他意识模糊地看着自己snoopy的床单，自顾自地想着或许是房间没有监控吧。他没怎么挣扎，四周都是早就计划好的alpha，挣扎只是白费力气罢了。果真是alpha的玩具。给了钱让人家玩自己。不知道正在操他的alpha手里拿了他们家多少钱。完事他们粗鲁的将金廷祐后庭的乳白液体用水泵清理干净。擦干后把半个手指长的跳蛋毫不费劲的塞入，还念念有词，刚刚给你做了扩张了。说罢，他们像什么都没发生似的西装革履的走了。金廷祐穿好裤子，看着镜子中满脸红晕的自己，下方被刚才的侵略和被塞入的异物已经搞到没有了知觉。就一个晚上。金廷祐告诉自己。自己什么事都没有。

晚上  
他被换上了合身的衣服，头发也找人精心打理了起来。  
到了黄旭熙的21岁生日派对。音乐大声地放着。人群中最闪耀的那个，金廷祐毫不费力的就看到了，黄旭熙。他穿着宽松的篮球背心，结实黝黑的手臂肌肉兴奋地在空中晃动着，四处招揽着朋友。派对里信息素混杂，几十种alpha和omega的气味都在到处乱窜着，就是一个大型的捕猎场，喝了少许酒后，派对的气味更是一片混乱。金廷祐四处乱看着，身后的树林里和角落无光的地方有几对刚认识的a和o在激情交换着彼此的唾液，四周的人显然收到影响，都晕晕乎乎的。金廷祐和往常一样，像个beta，毫无感觉。

黄旭熙的爸妈顺了黄旭熙的要求，在他21岁生日的第一周都出了城，去了国外度假，但条件是得找一个固定的对象传宗接代。金廷祐妈妈显然这星期才收到这个消息，便在几天时间里把金廷祐折磨得不成人样。黄旭熙风流惯了，固定对象对他来说比登天还难。一周的随意放纵时间实属不易，如果实在不行，他打算等爸妈回来了便找个借口糊弄过去，黄旭熙也并不放在心上。

黄旭熙四处张望着，看着派对里还有哪些自己没见过的新面孔。当然，四周也不断有不认识的人散发着强烈的信息素，渴望让黄旭熙注意到他们，被黄家少爷标记。黄旭熙当然没有标记过任何人。他只是爱玩罢了。他从不重复操一个人第二次。

远处一颗金色的有些拘谨不断四处张望的小脑袋吸引了黄旭熙的注意。黄旭熙躲开朋友的干杯邀约，已有了些醉意的他好奇的慢慢靠近金廷祐，不知为何，他不想让金廷祐发现自己。黄旭熙努力识别着金廷祐的气息，但是似乎怎么也闻不到，一个beta来派对光傻乎乎的站着？黄旭熙想不明白。但是他长得好漂亮。一个omega注意到黄旭熙开始散发的信息素，便坐到他大腿上热舞了起来。

金廷祐虽然对信息素没什么反应，但是还是可以清楚的闻到。让人眩晕的红酒信息素突然在他四周弥漫开，金廷祐脑子晕晕的。口袋里的手机同始震动了起来，是妈妈的信息。“还没开始行动是在干什么？” 实验室的人紧接着发来信息“行动开始”

金廷祐感到后方突然开始剧烈的震动，下午被侵略后的酸楚也同时袭来，他的腿止不住的软了起来。他努力站直，四处寻找着黄旭熙在哪里。黄旭熙被金廷祐怪异的表情和动作吸引了注意，心不在焉的应付着身前卖力的omega，实则是想用omega挡住自己不被金廷祐看到。实验室的人将金廷祐后庭的跳蛋档数跳到了最大，里面的催情剂释放在了金廷祐的体内，金廷祐站不住了，一个踉跄跪倒在了地上。玫瑰味的信息素中午从他身体的毛孔里爆炸开来。

完了，太早了。金廷祐直冒冷汗，跪在地上双腿止不住的颤抖。果然强烈的气味吸引来的不是黄旭熙。呦，跑来这里发情，想被哥几个干死？几个alpha沿着气味围了过来。一人抓着金廷祐的头发强迫他抬起头。长得好美，想在哪里被操？金廷祐艰难的从他手里挣脱开。不用了，他说，我就要回去了。我搞砸了，我把一切都搞砸了。金廷祐脑里来来回回都是这几个字，脑袋嗡嗡的，后庭还在不断的震动刺激着他。他忍着，但是遥控器不在他手里，来回震动的跳蛋和体内的催情剂促使着金廷祐不断散发着大量的信息素。他站不起来，他趴在地上，全身颤抖。

黄旭熙被突如其来的玫瑰味信息素缠绕脑中。原来他不是beta啊，突然释放的信息素是怎么回事？真的是大庭广众下突然间就发情吗。他把腿上的omega推到在地，朝金廷祐走了过去。几个壮硕的alpha正在对趴在地上的金廷祐动手动脚，金廷祐小声地念叨着不要这样我要回家，觉得自己好像失了重，轻飘飘的。红酒的气味越来越重，金廷祐艰难的抬头看。心里打起了鼓，黄旭熙来了。

“黄哥，这有条狗在发骚”，一个人用脚踢了踢趴着的金廷祐，“你看怎么办？能不能搞个客房让我们爽一下？"  
“对不起。他我要了。“ 几个人悻悻离去，黄旭熙低头看着脚下眼神迷离楚楚可怜的金廷祐，想占有他。  
“告诉我，怎么做到突然发情的？“他用手捏着金廷祐的下巴抬起来强迫他与他对视。  
这不是早上排练过的对话。金廷祐语塞，什么也说不出来。  
“想被我操吗？“黄旭熙蹲下，脸几乎要贴在了金廷祐白皙的脸上。  
"......想” 金廷祐闭上眼睛轻声说，还在不停的发抖。  
“想干嘛？“ 黄旭熙显然被金廷祐的回答吓到了，转念一想，或许是另一个贪图自家钱财的omega罢了，这样回答也不为过。片刻沉默。  
“想被你操。“ 金廷祐终于说了出来。耳尖红透了。

金廷祐被黄旭熙抱到自己的房间被扔到了king size的大床上，金廷祐一心想着怎么在黄旭熙发现之前 把体内的跳蛋拿出来。他艰难地从床上坐了起来说想先洗个澡，没想到黄旭熙说那就一起洗吧。金廷祐又被黄旭熙抱到了圆形的大浴缸里，厚唇不停地啃着金廷祐漂亮的脸蛋，脖子，锁骨和每一个能舔到的地方。手不停地在金廷祐腰间臀部摸着掐着。

完了。要被发现了。金廷祐绝望地想着。

“你叫金廷祐吧，之前好像见过你爸爸，不过他好像去世了，很抱歉。“ 黄旭熙看到金廷祐爸爸生前送给刻着他名字的手表没头没尾地说了起来，却没有丝毫抱歉的感觉。他很快就粗鲁地把金廷祐扒光了，花洒的水倾斜而下。金廷祐还在止不住地喘息着，后庭的嗡嗡声越来越大。水关了。被发现了。一个巴掌扇了下去。他被掐着脖子在浴缸里狠狠地被黄旭熙操了个遍，跳蛋被摔得粉碎。黄旭熙觉得受到了侮辱，要跳蛋和催情剂才能对着自己发情，更何况是觊觎自己家的财产才来找自己。金廷祐太贱了。

他狠狠吻住了金廷祐的唇，似乎要把他吃掉，罢了，狠狠推开。金廷祐摔倒在地上。脖子锁骨的吻痕和腰上刚刚被抓出的淤青让他看着格外可怜。他哭了出来。求求你。他抓住黄旭熙的脚踝，求求你，我做什么都可以。求求你。

黄旭熙眼中闪过一丝怜悯，看着地上毫无反击之力的人，心里又软了下来。他甩开他的手走到床边坐了下来。像狗一样爬过来。黄旭熙说。他只是想看看他会不会听话。金廷祐爬到黄旭熙脚边跪着，水汪汪的眼睛，要哭不哭的样子实在惹人怜。他拿出口器给金廷祐带上，仅仅是因为黄旭熙觉得他戴上好看，他的嘴巴被撑得闭不上，口水直流，黄旭熙操了金廷祐的嘴，操的金廷祐呼吸不了，呛得眼泪直流。最后全射到了嘴里，金廷祐张着嘴留着口水和白浊液体，努力地都咽了下去。口器拿掉。黄旭熙把他扔到床上，腿架在自己的肩上，一下一下的狠狠怼着。或许是几天被操了太多次，金廷祐终于有些许适应了。他深一声浅一声地呻吟着，直到自己射了黄旭熙一手。整个人又瘫软下来。他觉得自己就要昏厥了。红了眼的alpha更加大力地操着，眼前这个美人玫瑰味的信息素似乎让黄旭熙前所未有的兴奋。他掐住金廷祐的腰似乎要把他吃掉。金廷祐闭着眼随着alpha上下剧烈动着嘴里偶尔传来细微的呻吟，似乎是昏厥了。

金廷祐睁开眼已经是第二天早上了，下身一阵酸痛。他穿着一件浓郁红酒味的睡袍。抬头，发现自己被拷在了床头。黄旭熙在床脚坐着，翻看着金廷祐的手机。  
“你的计划成功了。不过监狱里多一个人也没什么不好。“  
金廷祐心头一震，又要哭了出来。不是的旭熙...我弟弟就要没书读了...求求你...求求你....我做什么都可以...家里还需要我...我做什么都可以.....  
黄旭熙觉得眼前的人可笑又可气，翻来覆去就那几句话，被全世界抛弃了还在帮别人。不过他也确实喜欢他，他的让人想多看两眼的漂亮的脸蛋，他白皙的皮肤，他的气味，他的坚定，他的懦弱，他殷红的花蕊。他第一次有这种感觉，他想狠狠欺负他。秀色可餐的金廷祐以后只能被他操，只能属于他。金廷祐也喜欢黄旭熙，虽然昨天第一次正式见面就被他折磨得体无完肤，但他总忍不住去看黄旭熙棱角分明的脸蛋，努力迎合着他，这仿佛是天生的。金廷祐喜欢听黄旭熙喘着粗气说粗鲁的话，他的骨节分明的大手，那双手炙热得能把金廷祐融化。或许他就是天生该要虐待，黄旭熙浓郁的红酒味不自觉地吸引着他，他渴望成为黄旭熙的一部分，渴望他一次次侵入他，他想被黄旭熙的人标记，他想属于他。

我给你钱，你做我的狗。黄旭熙说。  
好。  
黄旭熙把狗尾巴生硬地塞进了金廷祐下面。即然是性无能，我就让你随时随地发情给我看。金廷祐穿着黄旭熙的睡衣撅着屁股在房间里到处乱爬着，黄旭熙时不时按下电动尾巴的按钮，看着金廷祐在地上痛苦地痉挛，似乎买了新玩具似的格外兴奋，开开关关，地上的金廷祐也几乎达到高潮。

喜欢吗？喜欢。喜欢尾巴还是喜欢我？我喜欢你。黄旭熙扇了金廷祐一耳光，你只能喜欢尾巴，你不配喜欢我，你是我买的玩具，只能我喜欢你。

你喜欢谁？我喜欢狗尾巴。  
黄旭熙把狗尾巴调到最大档位，挤着尾巴把阴茎一起狠狠插了进去，下面似乎因为巨物的侵入裂开了，金廷祐痛苦地呻吟，黄旭熙咬着金廷祐的唇，掐着金廷祐的腰一下下操着他的玩具狗。完了他把狗狗抱到浴室里给他仔细清洗干净，又让他撅着屁股把尾巴塞了进去。

往后的日子里，金廷祐习惯了尾巴的存在，好像本来就是身上的一部分。在黄家的日子里衣食无忧，而且黄旭熙恶作剧般突然启动的尾巴也让金廷祐习惯了随时随地的发情。有时在花园里，有时在餐桌上。因为家里有信息素屏蔽器，即使有朋友在黄旭熙也会肆无忌惮得按下按钮并且让金廷祐去接待客人。当朋友们问起金廷祐的尾巴是怎么回事时，黄旭熙就会说金廷祐喜欢cosplay狗狗，金廷祐只能涨红着脸努力不让自己颤抖点着头说着黄旭熙教自己说的话，”没错，我就是狗狗。“ 黄旭熙看着他难受的样子忍不住咧嘴偷笑。不一会儿下方就微微鼓起，黄旭熙说自己还有事就急忙送走了客人。客人一走金廷祐便摊在沙发上不停地呻吟。祈求黄旭熙快点进来。黄旭熙总喜欢折磨他好一会儿，让他夹着尾巴高潮几次之后自己再狠狠干他。

黄旭熙也会搂着狗狗睡觉，给他讲睡前故事。轻轻地亲吻他，哄他睡觉。当然，也免不了用奇怪的器具去插弄金廷祐，有一次黄旭熙在家里喝得半醉直接把红酒瓶里插了进去，剩下的红酒都流了进去，说是要给自己的狗尝尝真正的红酒是什么味道，不许金廷祐拔出来。金廷祐说过让他做什么都行，于是就任由这样一直到了第二天早上。金廷祐下半身火辣辣的，满脸泪水，黄旭熙把酒瓶拔了出来，血一样的红酒撒了一地。

这天黄旭熙又狠狠操着趴在身下的金廷祐。  
你喜欢什么？  
我喜欢狗尾巴。  
黄旭熙拽着金廷祐的头发让他抬起头看着面前镜子里被压在身下的自己。  
廷祐是什么？  
旭熙的玩具狗。  
金廷祐现在真的这么觉得了，他努力在黄旭熙身下一下下动着，试图尽他所能满足着黄旭熙渴望的所有。  
黄旭熙透过窗户看到爸妈的车回来了。  
他突然狠狠地顶了金廷祐一下。金廷祐大声呻吟了起来。黄旭熙看着镜中金廷祐扑朔迷离的眼睛，俯下身趴在金廷祐耳边问，  
帮我生狗宝宝吗？  
黄旭熙更用力地抽插着。  
可以...那...我可以...呃...喜欢旭...旭熙吗？  
金廷祐被插的难受，艰难地断断续续地问到。感觉又要哭了出来。金廷祐知道这不可能，但他还是想问，他等着黄旭熙扇他的耳光。金廷祐真的很喜欢黄旭熙。  
黄旭熙这一次迟疑了。他摸了摸金廷祐的腺体。黄旭熙标记了金廷祐。完事后黄旭熙拍拍金廷祐的屁股让他穿好衣服。

“旭熙可以开门吗？你爸爸妈妈回来了噢“ 下人敲着门叫道。

黄旭熙看着金廷祐的眼睛说，  
可以。

门开了，爸爸妈妈在门口有些诧异地看着黄旭熙和他有史以来第一次带回家的男友。金廷祐被黄旭熙突如其来的认真搞得有点摸不着头脑，黄旭熙看着金廷祐水汪汪的眼睛一字一句的说，

可以，你可以喜欢我。


	3. 3

黄旭熙早就看出来金廷祐的后妈不是什么好东西，金廷祐爸爸的钱几乎被他后妈花的一干二净，剩下钱的全都送金廷祐同父异母的弟弟去读书了。房产早就转到了自己名下。留给金廷祐的东西几乎是没有。’妈妈‘告诉金廷祐，爸爸的钱都拿去还债了，他能吃饱饭活下来就应该很感恩了。

黄旭熙标记了金廷祐之后便去调查了一清二楚，金廷祐家根本没什么烂账，因为金廷祐在爸爸死的时候还是未成年，家里的钱全都是给他后妈挥霍了去，在外面买了个庄园跟不同男人花天酒地，如今没有了流水供自己花销，准备把金廷祐爸爸的豪宅给买了，还想着让金廷祐用身体给她换钱。她嘱咐了下人，给金廷祐吃剩下的就行，也准备把爸爸的所有佣人都遣散。一副要把金家皮血里外都搜刮干净的架势。

怪不得金廷祐身板那么瘦弱，他这两年承受了多少苦。黄旭熙从金廷祐家遣散的佣人口里得知，后妈告诉金廷祐，爸爸是因为要赶回来给金廷祐过生日所以才出的车祸。这成为了一直是压在金廷祐心里的一块大石头，每每到自己的生日金廷祐都关着灯躲在被子里痛哭，责怪着自己，或许就根本不应该出现在这个世界上，这样他最爱的爸爸就不会因为他而遭遇不测。上一个生日他想通了，看到了深渊的最底部，撕心裂肺。金廷祐吞了过量的安眠药想就此永久睡去。还好放假回国的弟弟及时发现了在浴缸昏迷不醒的金廷祐，送去了医院洗胃。就是那次入院，一直假惺惺的后妈在才发现，毫无气味的金廷祐原来是个omega。本来想让他死了算了，转念一想，长相出众的omega，即使没有气味，好好训练一下，怎么也能给她换一大笔钱。

黄旭熙对调查结果很满意。没钱，没家，金廷祐只能依附于自己。他看了眼蜷缩在自己腰际熟睡的金廷祐。雪白的肌肤，浓密的睫毛，睡的好沉。黄旭熙手伸进辈子摸了摸金廷祐后面的狗尾巴和稍稍湿润的下方，俯在金廷祐脖颈深嗅了一口金廷祐已会在日常释放出的信息素，玫瑰味的，夹杂着一丝自己的红酒味，深红，甜甜的，无尽的欲望，世界上还有什么比这更好闻的味道？

金廷祐后妈找实验室对金廷祐做出的非人道行为，黄旭熙找人抓来在实验室工作的那几个alpha和beta都一五一十的都交代了出来。黄旭熙胁迫他们交出金廷祐那几天在实验室的录像后，本来想就此罢了。因为毕竟是他们他才得到了金廷祐，黄旭熙还要好好谢谢他们。后来因为beta说漏了嘴，派对当天下午金廷祐被实验室的好几个alpha在自己房间里强暴的事实也最终被捅破。黄旭熙什么也没说，放他们回去了。隔天在黄家集团收购实验室仪式的前夕，因为消防事故，实验室的所有人都燃成一团火，消失殆尽。

他们本来是好人，他们训练你成为了我的玩具。甚至还录影留下了珍贵的画面。但我的玩具被其他人玩了，我不允许。世界上只有我可以干你。黄旭熙抚摸着金廷祐柔软的头发，碰了碰他微翘的鼻子。金廷祐哼了一声，紧紧抱住了黄旭熙的腰，不知道又在做什么梦呢。黄旭熙小心翼翼地回到被子里，轻轻旋转地拔出金廷祐的狗尾巴，金廷祐在梦里呻吟了起来，可能刺激了一下发春梦了。属于黄旭熙的白色粘稠液体和金廷祐的体液从金廷祐体内随着狗尾巴的塞子流了出来来。

黄旭熙边干边说，说一直放在里面可以增加受精的概率，金廷祐或是真的信以为真，在黄旭熙射完之后金廷祐撅着屁股一动都不敢动，生怕把黄旭熙的东西流了出来。黄旭熙满意的拍拍金廷祐的屁股，换了一个又大了一号的狗尾巴塞了进去。金廷祐强忍着不适，硬是把呻吟咽了回去。“痛不痛？”黄旭熙故意问，因为他刚刚故意塞得很大力。“不痛，廷祐要给旭熙生狗宝宝...”黄旭熙看着金廷祐明明很难受还装没事的样子觉得有一丝好笑。“那就这样保持到明天早上吧。上床睡觉的狗要是弄脏了床单那只有睡狗窝的份了。“ 黄旭熙就喜欢折磨金廷祐。”好。“ 金廷祐细声说。小心翼翼地夹着尾巴躺下，屏着气，似乎有些痛苦。黄旭熙满意的看着自己的omega被自己欺负的样子，折磨美人比自己想的还要在行。或许是因为太累了，黄旭熙洗完澡出来后金廷祐还是刚做完的那个姿势，一动也没动，就这样睡着了。  
拿出尾巴后，黄旭熙拿了些纸帮金廷祐稍微清理了一下，他还是心疼金廷祐的，希望他的狗狗今天能睡个好觉，黄旭熙知道，折磨金廷祐只是满足他一时的快感罢了。他躺下搂着香甜的金廷祐，沉沉睡去。

不出黄旭熙所料，没过几天，金廷祐的后妈便来到他们家，谈企业合并的事。黄旭熙的爸妈都很喜欢他的omega，金廷祐。长得惹人怜，人又软软糯糯的，很有礼貌，从见的第一面，便当了儿子养。爸妈经常当着金廷祐的面大夸黄旭熙男朋友找的好，不知道是从哪里捡来的宝，能让自己儿子找到。金廷祐脸都红红得说着没有没有，是他比较好运，遇见了旭熙。黄旭熙每次都鼻子里哼一声，想着当时不知道是谁趴在地上像条狗一样求着他操。想到金廷祐在实验室训练来被他操的证据录像都在自己手里，便觉得没什么值得辩驳的，爸妈开心就好。

金廷祐的后妈跟黄旭熙的父母在一楼攀谈着。恶心的女人，还想从我家捞钱？黄旭熙想。他已经答应金廷祐供他同父异母的弟弟在国外完成学业，玩具狗的交易已经完成，金廷祐已经是他的了。那个女的真是贪得无厌。黄旭熙其实都懂，钱就是那个女人的一切，她想怎么来钱都无所谓，但是想要自己家的钱，那只有自作自受。黄旭熙其实早就知道金廷祐的后妈才是杀死金廷祐爸爸的罪魁祸首。金廷祐爸爸死后，她从保险公司拿到了一大笔钱。但这一切可怜的金廷祐什么也不知道，以为家里因自己遭遇不幸，家道中落，以为自己杀死了爸爸内疚得食不下咽，成日以泪洗面，冰冷的剩饭也吃的心甘情愿。

老公死后，股权都到了金廷祐后妈的名下，她现在是金家企业的大股东，想着把大部分股份卖给让黄家，让黄家企业收购金家，自己从中捞到一大笔钱，再持有些股份，每年都能拿到固定分红。这样就既不用管金家企业的烂摊子，也能衣食无忧了。

黄旭熙把金廷祐后妈骗保的证据给了警察局，没过多久，金廷祐后妈就被当成杀人犯判了刑。金廷祐爸爸的股权自然就又划到了金廷祐的名下。黄旭熙已金廷祐丈夫的身份帮金廷祐操办着一切。黄旭熙要拥有金廷祐的一切。

他买断了金廷祐手里所有金家的股票。金家正式被黄家企业收购。只是黄旭熙没有给金廷祐一份钱。他一边狠狠干着金廷祐一边告诉他，他是他的omega，财产理应共有，你的就是我的。退一步讲，你是我的狗，你的所有都是我的。钱我帮你好好存着，以后给我们的狗宝宝用。被干得神志模糊的金廷祐乖乖点点头说，好。他抱紧了黄旭熙，轻声在他怀里断断续续地怀里说，我的一切都是你的。

虽然黄旭熙床上还是一如既往的粗鲁，金廷祐每次都觉得自己要黄旭熙被玩坏了，但自己又忍不住把自己送到黄旭熙嘴边，尽力讨好他，贪婪的呼吸他的气味。黄旭熙对自己也越来越好，语气变得温柔起来，会搂他会亲他，还给金廷祐在公司里安排了职位。黄旭熙说怕自己的狗狗被闷坏了。黄旭熙告诉大家金廷祐是他的秘书。谁都知道黄家公子找了个新的漂亮的omega，不知道什么事后玩腻了就该换了。黄旭熙办公室里的小套间，那就是金廷祐办公的地方。黄旭熙办公累了就进到金廷祐房间里把金廷祐在按在他正在办理的公文上操一顿。每次这样之后金廷祐都要忍着酸痛加班，黄旭熙就呆在公司陪金廷祐一起把事情都搞完，再搂着他再一起回家。

金廷祐睁开眼，身边的人已经不见。后面的酸痛和身上爱人留下的印记让他想起了前一晚发情的alpha。虽说打了抑制剂，还是把他折磨得痛苦不堪。看了褶皱不堪的床单，仍在一旁的狗尾巴，金廷祐不自觉地凑近床单深深的吸了口被单上浓郁的红酒味。突然意识到自己心跳止不住的加速，后面觉得好痒，满脸通红。

心跳的跳得更快了，金廷祐发了疯似的抱着黄旭熙的衣物嗅着，后面的体液慢慢流了出来，因为昨天晚上alpha的粗暴，今天还火辣辣的。金廷祐控制不住自己，忍着痛自己戳弄着自己，又是要哭出来的样子，他惊慌失措，不知道自己这是怎么了。金廷祐颤抖着拿过一旁的狗尾巴试图插入自己，脑里来来回回单一的想法，他真的好想黄旭熙，好想被他侵占。满屋子都是金廷祐的玫瑰花味，甜的金廷祐自己都意志不清，自己的手不受控的笨拙的捣弄着自己的后面，狗尾巴不知怎么自己怎么也塞不进去，急得金廷祐都快哭了。头深深埋在黄旭熙的睡袍里吸着他的味道，从嘴里发出声的只有深深浅浅的呻吟。电话响了，金廷祐艰难的爬到床头，后面汁液直流，他颤抖着接起电话，听到了他此刻最想听到的人的声音，“今天不能来上班了吗？我跟爸爸给你请个假吧” 黄旭熙说。  
“旭熙...旭熙...“ 金廷祐在电话这头根本听不清黄旭熙说了些什么，脑子嗡嗡作响，撅着屁股自己不熟练的插摆弄着，满脸通红，嘴里翻来覆去只会喊这两个字。  
黄旭熙呆滞住了，随即扬起嘴角，止不住的傻笑。如今自己的玩具狗终于发育正常了。

“帮我也给爸爸请两天假！“

电话那头传来黄旭熙不知道在对谁喊叫的声音。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 越写越偏dom/sub 我也不知道为什么会这样kkk。  
> 雷区勿看。

黄旭熙并没有告诉金廷祐他爸爸不是因为他而死的，也没告诉他，他后妈被抓了起来，只说了股份被转到了金廷祐名下，然后黄家都收购了。黄旭熙看着金廷祐时不时落泪委屈的样子，内心一直都有一种变态的快感。美人落泪多难见？何况金廷祐全部都是自己的。他一直对外称金廷祐为自己的omega，或更简单点，对自己亲近的朋友，便直接叫金廷祐趴在地上，拽一拽连着他颈圈上的绳子，说金廷祐是就自己的狗。黄旭熙并没觉得有什么不妥，这从一开始就是金廷祐自愿的金钱交易。即便是标记完金廷祐之后，黄旭熙也没有对任何人说过金廷祐是自己的妻子。他不知道自己对金廷祐是什么感觉。想要折磨金廷祐的快感一直都在，占有他的欲望也愈发强烈，不见到他会想念他柔软的皮肤和轻柔的气息，偶尔也会想温柔的对待他，毕竟是自己最心爱的玩具，要是真的被自己玩坏了就不好了。

金廷祐倒是一直都很乖。心甘情愿的做黄旭熙的玩具。他听从黄旭熙说的每一句话。他知道，从他在实验室作出决定的那一刻，自己的身体和意志就不再属于自己。他害怕因为自己，弟弟没有书读，因为自己，黄旭熙会毁掉他爸爸亲手创造的一切。他很怕黄旭熙。他也很愧疚，一切都是因为他，爸爸才会去世，家里才会走投无路。金廷祐觉得自己无比幸运，遇到了只要他乖乖听话，就可以纠正这一切错误的alpha。他心甘情愿，他倾尽所能，满足他能给黄旭熙的一切。而且在这段注定不幸福的关系里，他爱上了黄旭熙。金廷祐在黄旭熙家住的这段时间，学会了享受做爱，虽然大部分时间都是激烈粗鲁的，但若是几天见不到黄旭熙，金廷祐就饥渴难耐。自己趴在地上面对着镜子摆弄着狗尾巴，肆无忌惮地呻吟着，想象着被自己的alpha狠狠操弄着。快感从对黄旭熙无比恐惧的缝隙中滋生。看着双眼发红的alpha，肿胀泛红的后穴让金廷祐嘴里经常说着不要，脑袋里的想法却是对下一刻未知恐惧期待的兴奋。金廷祐不知道除了黄旭熙外还有谁能给自己带来这种感觉。

“爬过来。“ 黄旭熙命令道。金廷祐顶着狗尾巴努力撅着屁股爬了到了黄旭熙脚边。黄旭熙告诉过他，只有屁股翘起来的狗才会被操。才能生狗宝宝。  
黄旭熙把金廷祐的屁股抓过来面对着自己，狗尾巴拔出来，手指随便戳弄了几下，体液就慢慢流了出来。自从上次第一次自主发情过后，金廷祐的身体就变得无比敏感。稍微碰一下就双眼朦胧，满脸情欲。

黄旭熙抬起脚，用皮鞋隔着金廷祐的单薄的白衬衫搓弄着他扁平的小腹，  
“怎么还没动静，狗宝宝呢？“黄旭熙语气严肃，脚稍稍用力顶着金廷祐的腹部，佯装生气。  
严肃的语气显然起了作用，金廷祐跪趴在地上，头低着，不敢看黄旭熙，支支吾吾的小声说着，“已经很努力保存旭熙的东西不流出来了，我也不知道怎么回事... 对不起，我会努力的.....”  
黄旭熙看到金廷祐委屈的样子便更想欺负他了。他拽起金廷祐的头发强迫他仰着头看着自己。  
“不知道怎么回事？不能给自己的alpha生育，最基本的功能都做不到，你还在我家干什么？“  
没等金廷祐回应，黄旭熙便一把松开了金廷祐的头发，金廷祐直接被摔趴在地上。  
“母狗都会生。你连狗都不如。“ 黄旭熙戏虐地说着，踢了一脚金廷祐的屁股。他就喜欢看金廷祐被他玩弄于股掌却又无力反击的样子，泪眼朦胧的金廷祐被自己欺负的样子真是诱人。

“不过今天先放过你。因为我有更好的东西给你看。“ 黄旭熙把金廷祐从地上捞了起来，让他趴在自己的腿上。本来准备好给金廷祐看看他准备的东西的黄旭熙，摸到金廷祐酥酥软软的身子，便失了神，忍不住扒开金廷祐的衬衫在他身上到处揉弄着，时不时掐一掐他胸前立起的樱红，说着什么时候这里才能像母狗一样有奶水出来之类的话，金廷祐红着脸，嘴微张着，小手在黄旭熙的下方轻轻揉搓，语言和身体抚摸的刺激，让金廷祐的后庭不断收缩着，体液也越来越多。他嘴里不停轻轻念叨着，旭熙不要再生气了，廷祐会努力的。说着他便把手伸向自己的后庭，努力给自己做扩张。

“停下。“ 黄旭熙突然说。  
金廷祐傻眼了。这是黄旭熙第一次拒绝他，一般黄旭熙都是把自己折腾到散架才肯罢休，这次刚要开始就叫停。金廷祐拿出自己的被粘得黏腻手指，后面的空虚令他难受的不停扭动着，金廷祐好想被插入。可他只能一动不动的跪着。  
“把手先舔干净。“黄旭熙收起自己的欲望，他知道好戏在后面。他看了眼金廷祐轻声喘息欲求不满的样子，觉得有些好笑。  
金廷祐听话的把沾到自己体液的手指都仔细的舔了干净。  
“自己的味道好吃吗？“ 黄旭熙问  
“没有旭熙好吃。“ 金廷祐如实说道  
“你现在在想什么？“ 黄旭熙看到金廷祐飘忽的眼神突然很好奇。  
“我想让旭熙狠狠惩罚我生不出来狗宝宝，或许这样就能生出来了。“ 或许是情欲还没消退，金廷祐晕着头撅着不停收缩的湿润的后穴想也没想就说出这句话。说完之后便意识到自己说了些什么，瞬间满脸通红。黄旭熙大笑，自己的omega原来那么听话，让自己惩罚他的话这样不知天高地厚的话也是第一次听说。  
“会的。你都这样说了的话，当然会惩罚到你走不了路，这个你不必担心。但现在有更重要的事要做。我们今天晚上看电影。“ 金廷祐气得想扇自己，为什么要说出这样的话。

黄旭熙打开了电视。玻璃房，凳子，巨大的娃娃，和装满器具的柜子。金廷祐的大脑一片空白。似乎已经是很久以前的事情了。他看着电视里的自己走了进来，毫不知情的端坐在实验室的凳子上。这是自己到实验室的第一天。也是他彻底放弃自我的开始。金廷祐立即觉得面颊发烫，他回想起了接下来发生的一切，第一次被强制发情，想动物般被一群人围观着看着发情。金廷祐心脏开始狂跳，羞愧难当，他不明白黄旭熙从哪搞来的实验室的影像，也不明白为什么黄旭熙要给他看这个。金廷祐脸颊发烫，他不想看，他不想看自己出卖身体耻辱的过程。金廷祐将头埋到了黄旭熙的腿里，蹭着黄旭熙。”旭熙，我不想看...“ 金廷祐抚摸着黄旭熙的腿试图让黄旭熙放过自己。

“为什么不想看？看看一个月前的你是多清纯，为了让我上了你做了多少努力。珍贵的影像。你应该珍惜。“黄旭熙把金廷祐从腿上拉了起来，让他面对着电视。此刻电视中的自己正在褪去自己的衣服抱着大娃娃努力蹭弄着自己的后方，发出阵阵情欲的声音。金廷祐闭着眼，努力让这羞耻的声音在脑袋里消失。可是黄旭熙把声音调到了最大，他软糯的深一声浅一声的叫声回荡在房间。

“像电视机里一样，自己做给我看。“

那天晚上，金廷祐在黄旭熙面前彻底没有了尊严。他的一切都是黄旭熙的。他的自我，他的不堪，他的羞耻心，都被黄旭熙扒的一干二净。他完全臣服与他。黄旭熙从头至尾像观众一样，坐在沙发上端着高脚杯喝着红酒，看着在桌子上戳弄着自己的金廷祐，像是在看一场有趣的电影。他告诉金廷祐，把自己插射。直勾勾的目光把金廷祐看得一干二净。刚开始的羞涩与被直勾勾目光审视的不适，到后来，便成了旁若无人的放纵与无尽的情欲。金廷祐在桌上喘着粗气，急促呻吟着，后穴的按摩棒已经满足不了他，他努力抽插着，渴望着更多，弄疼了自己也转换为了快感。最后射了一桌子都是。他舔舐着桌上自己的液体，自己的腥味弥漫在口腔，弄得满嘴乳白色。大脑略微清醒后，电视里自己的呻吟声又飘到了金廷祐的耳朵里，屏幕里的自己光着身子趴在雪白的地上还在不断吞噬着自己塞进去的器械。

“怎么还退步了？继续啊。电视里的你没停你就不许停。“黄旭熙摇了摇手中的酒杯，挑了下眉，抿了一口。金廷祐说不出话，委屈得哭了出来。他继续捣弄着自己被翻开的后穴，哭哭啼啼，粘稠的汁液流的屁股上都是。”旭熙，帮帮我... 求求你.....我想要你...“ 金廷祐满脸涨红，他渴望更大的东西填满他，他的皮肤粉粉的，白里透红，感觉柔软的要命，他水汪汪的眼睛看这黄旭熙恳求着。妈的，还真像条狗。黄旭熙下方一片灼烧。

黄旭熙后来掐着他的腰把金廷祐按在餐桌上操了一夜，操累了就拿不同器具去戳弄他，说着要看看金廷祐能开发到什么程度。金廷祐被刺激得哭着大叫。后面若是红肿的不行黄旭熙便去操金廷祐的嘴，红肿若是稍微消一点了，便又狠狠插入。金廷祐忘情的叫着，眼泪满脸都是，他觉得自己疯了，这种疯狂的性爱竟然让他比任何时候都要爽。他满脑子里都是做爱，只有做爱，他享受被黄旭熙命令和玩弄的感觉，疼痛也让他觉得格外刺激。他想融入黄旭熙的身体里。想着自己即使坏掉了也是黄旭熙玩坏的。他甘愿死在自己的alpha身下。

黄旭熙拿着金廷祐的小手让他抚摸着自己的小腹，在后面狠狠得顶着，粗大的东西用力的捣弄使金廷祐扁平的小腹一凸一凸的，让金廷祐切身感受自己的后穴被狠狠玩弄，说着如果狗不会生育的话，就应该这样侍奉自己的主人的话，打桩机似的一下接一下操弄着。金廷祐被干得早已麻木，机械的随着黄旭熙的抽插前后一下下动着，他迷迷糊糊地有气无力的说着”请旭熙把我用到坏为止吧“，黄旭熙便更加大力的捅了进去，金廷祐疼痛和快感一并传来，觉得自己的生殖腔好像被顶坏掉了，身体一软，痉挛了一下，随即便失去了意识。

黄旭熙看到金廷祐昏厥后又继续对着毫无反应的躯体又操了会儿，想着大不了接下来半个月都不碰他了，这次干脆玩个爽。他仔细看着晕厥的金廷祐，泪珠挂在睫毛上，原本白皙的脸蛋现在粉扑扑的，还粘着自己几十分钟前射的白色液体，瘦弱的身上却软绵绵的，被自己掐得又红又青。黄旭熙肆意的抚摸着金廷祐的身体，亲了亲金廷祐的脸颊。他调整了一下金廷祐纤细脖子上的狗链，因为自己刚刚操他嘴的时候拉得有些大力，金廷祐雪白纤细的脖颈被扯得红了一片。

黄旭熙拉开金廷祐的腿，被操到红肿翻开的花蕊像是不停地在呼吸着，因为射得太深，黄旭熙的白色的液体还在断断续续往外冒着。真好看。

黄旭熙把金廷祐抱到浴室清洗。温水冲打在金廷祐身上，躺在浴缸里的金廷祐皱了皱眉，似乎有些清醒了。黄旭熙温柔地吻着他的唇，把金廷祐口腔里残余的他的白色液体都舔舐干净，金廷祐试图回吻着黄旭熙，但是他太累了，最后放弃了，索性摊在黄旭熙结实的怀里享受着他的alpha给他为数不多的温柔。黄旭熙轻柔地搓洗着金廷祐身上每一寸肌肤，一碰到被掐红的地方金廷祐就疼得打颤，黄旭熙便轻吻着金廷祐的额头，让他放松下来。身上洗干净后，黄旭熙把金廷祐抱到了全身镜前，让金廷祐背靠着自己，看着镜中自己刚被清洗过香香软软的身体。黄旭熙分开金廷祐早已毫无力气的双腿，红肿翻开的花穴在镜中一览无遗。

“这里是用来干什么的？“ 黄旭熙搂着怀中的金廷祐，轻轻摸着金廷祐红肿不堪的地方，低着头看着怀中人，温柔的低声问。  
清醒后的金廷祐发觉所有的痛感朝他一股脑的袭来，黄旭熙轻柔的抚摸也让他下方一阵酸楚，在黄旭熙怀里小猫似的颤抖了一下。  
“给旭熙用的。“ 金廷祐轻声说。  
“真乖。“ 黄旭熙奖励似的揉了揉金廷祐的头发，奖励似的在他头顶吻了一下。

他对着镜子，纤长的手指又插入了金廷祐被折磨得发红翻开的下方，金廷祐看着镜子里的自己，痛得颤抖着小声抽泣着，稍微适应后，黄旭熙对着镜子，掰开了金廷祐的臀瓣，伸入了两根手指在金廷祐体内扣动着，把金廷祐体内残留的他的液体都仔细挖了出来。大量的白色的粘稠液体从金廷祐的红肿流了出来，流到了浴室的黑色大理石地板上。

金廷祐看着镜中自己从后穴慢慢流出来的乳白色，挣扎着推了下黄旭熙说“别...这样就生不了狗宝宝了” 黄旭熙看着怀里的金廷祐不自觉抱紧了他，自己的狗狗怎么那么可爱 “傻瓜。” 他笑着又亲了金廷祐一口。因为下体的酸痛，金廷祐在黄旭熙怀里不时抽动着。黄旭熙安慰道“今天要把狗狗洗得干干净净。再忍一下下就好了。” 金廷祐依靠在黄旭熙身上，小手紧紧抓着黄旭熙壮实的胳膊，双腿被拉得大开，他看着镜中自己被干得发肿还黏着白色乳液糜烂的下方，咬着下嘴唇颤抖着努力忍受。 黄旭熙把花洒调成水柱的模式，掰开金廷祐的花蕊水柱冲进他体内，黄旭熙手指配合着搅动着，内壁很快被清洗干净。当黄旭熙拿来毛巾替金廷祐擦干时，发现金廷祐蜷缩着靠着冰冷的大理石墙壁已沉沉睡去。

这是他们在一起后最激烈的一次做爱。金廷祐足足在床上呆了三天才能下床走路。不过那一天之后的几个星期，黄旭熙真的就再也没碰过金廷祐。取而代之的是搂抱与接吻。黄旭熙可不敢把他的玩具狗搞坏了，以后还要给自己生孩子呢。那天的酸楚虽然过了好久才完全褪去，金廷祐却格外珍惜这些天黄旭熙对自己的温柔。他学着给黄旭熙做料理，只为了黄旭熙吃过后对他深深的一吻。褪去了做爱时粗暴的外衣，金廷祐何尝不渴望可以得到黄旭熙的全部。

一个星期六的早上，金廷祐从黄旭熙温暖的环抱中醒来时，突然觉得自己的胃好像遭人一记重锤。他连忙冲去浴室跪在马桶边一阵干呕。黄旭熙闻声赶忙睡眼朦胧地从床上爬起来冲到厕所俯身搂住因为呕吐满脸通红的全身颤抖的金廷祐。

“我的妻子到底怎么了！！” 抽血，化验，等待，等待，等待！这一切怎么都如此的漫长！黄旭熙红了眼在医院vip病房发了疯般的大叫。他突然意识到，这是他第一称金廷祐为妻子，脑袋一片混乱，他不知道为什么自己那么失控，但是他已经顾不了那么多了。金廷祐一早上都在呕吐，脆弱的身板因为身体剧烈的不适蜷缩在一起痉挛着，黄旭熙看着心如刀割，不停责骂着自己是不是上次跟金廷祐做过了头才让自己的omega如此痛苦不堪。看着金廷祐因为难受止不住地流泪的痛苦表情，黄旭熙觉得自己心里空缺一块，巨大的黑洞吞噬着自己。他真的好害怕好害怕。他不能失去金廷祐。他不能没有金廷祐。

“旭熙，我没事...“ 金廷祐显然被黄旭熙的大声嘶吼吓得到了，他躺在病床上小心翼翼地抬起手试图去抚平黄旭熙脖子上爆出的青筋。眼看金廷祐因为自己的暴怒吓得眼泪又要流出来，旭熙赶紧温柔握住着金廷祐冰冷的小手说着对不起，自己不该那么大声吓到他。

黄旭熙看到医生竟然诡异地笑了出来。一旁的护士也在捂着嘴憋着笑。黄旭熙越看越气，正当他准备起身跟这个不知好歹的医生干一架时，医生开口道，

“先生不用担心。您的夫人这是怀孕了。“

怀... 怀孕了？黄旭熙瞪大双眼看着金廷祐。  
金廷祐对他虚弱的笑了一下，黄旭熙赶紧把人紧紧抱在了怀里。  
金廷祐觉得自己被黄旭熙勒得喘不过气，拍了拍黄旭熙的背，

“狗爸爸，轻一点。“


End file.
